District Zero
by LiveYourLifeLoud
Summary: Ever wondered what the capitol watched when the hunger games wasnt on? district zero is a district made purley for the fun of hurting people randomly slected from other districts.Katie was an average girl who now needs to find away to escape


**Hi this is a story called District Zero. It shows an even crueler side of the capitol. District Zero is a place for those who have been hand picked by the capitol. It's a torturing place that is televised during the time the Hunger Games is not. Except there's no point to it other then to publicly hurt those for entertainment. This was a time before Katniss and the rebellion. The other districts are also completely unaware of it's existence. Katie lived an ordinary life until she was chosen to go here. Fallow her as she desperately tries to escape.**

**Disclaimer: I am not Suzanne Collins. But guess what you all knew that already right? Well I hope you do because if you don't then well now you do.**

A not so average not so normal day

Run. The only thought that my mind could process was to run. I struggled to breathe as the smoke quickly filled my lungs. My hart raced as I desperately tried to reach the door of the burning building. I needed to get out I didn't wan to die. The fire around me was engulfing everything it was now or never. I ran towards the door only to find my foot caught on something. I tried to yank it free and my face came crashing against the floor. Slowly the fire faded into a blank nothingness.

I woke up on a clean bed in the hospital wing. A friendly face I recognized laughed when he saw me open my eyes. "Katie thank god I thought for a minute that I might have lost my partner in crime." James said this all with the biggest smile on his face.

He had Chocolate brown hair smooth and straight on his head. His huge blue eyes were like the sea I could just drown in them. His smile was dazzling and cheeks were pink. He was the normal height and the perfect guy. He always had been and always will be my best friend.

"I mean really what would I do without you Ace? I don't think I could find another person to put up with me. Who else would help me bring havoc on this district?" I smiled and shrugged my shoulders.

I instantly regretted that it brought a wave of intense pain through my body. I saw several burns down my arms and my leg was in a huge bulky cast. My head hurt to even move it an inch. It felt like this huge bearing wait was on my chest and I was struggling to breathe. I noticed tubes sticking out of me into several weird machines. I tried to reach for my head. Another bad move. I groaned in pain causing James to rush over to my side. His eyes were full of concern. "You ok Ace?" he asked nervously. I gave him a weak smile trying to get him not to see the immense amount of pain I was really in. He didn't buy it and I knew he wouldn't.

We met when we were around six or seven. I was in the forest which isn't uncommon for a child who lives in District seven. We grew up loving trees and nature in general. The day was so long ago but I can still remember it clear as if it were only yesterday.

I had been in the forest during the summer. I was chasing the butterflies and laughing when someone grabbed the butterfly I had been chasing. I looked up to see a boy my age with his hands cupped. Angry I had yelled at him hat the butterfly was mine. He only laughed at me which caused me to get angrier. He told me that the butterfly was apart of the nature and No one owned Nature. He then proceeded to rip my hat of my head messing up my brown braids. Angry I told him the hat was mine and chased him to get it back. He eventually gave it back and told me he had just wanted a race but no one would play with him. I had thought he said ace and was confused. I told him that I would be his Ace and we could play together. Ace became my nickname and we've been best friends ever since. Our favorite things to do were sneak out of class and just do stupid pranks.

"What happened? I remember running and smoke and then I woke up here." I asked him quietly.

James sat down in a chair next to the bed. "The bakery caught fire," I could feel my breath catch in my throat. I worked half time at my parent's bakery and the other half at the lumbering factory where all kids around here have to go.

"Don't worry everyone got out fine Lizzie got a little banged up she's in the room next door." Lizzie was my little sister she was four years old.

"I want to see her." I said trying to get up. James gently pushed me back down. "You can't plus she only has a broken arm and a few bruises. She's fine don't worry."

I sat back down in defeat worry creasing my brow. A doctor entered the room wearing all white and a mask.

"Katie you should say goodbye to your friend he needs to leave now so we could run some tests." I looked up at James and he gave me a small smile.

"Katie would you mind if I did something I've wanted to do for a long time?" I nodded that it was ok. James leaned down and gave me a long sweet kiss. His lips were warm against my cold ones. I could feel him smile as I kissed him back. The doctor cleared his throat and James pulled away.

"Bye Katie I'll see you soon." James left his face was filled with an excitement that I rarely see outside of a prank.

I smiled at the doctor, "What tests do you have to run? Believe me I'm feeling a lot better. I can even take deep breaths now." I breathed deeply showing him my quick recovery.

The doctor stared at me and smiled. "Congratulations Katie Miller you have been selected to go to district zero to entertain the capitols people. You'll prove your strength and show your weakness's. This rare selection doesn't happened very often be proud of yourself."

I laughed; this had to be some kind of joke. Maybe James paid the doctor to say this just for a laugh. There was no such thing as a district zero, was there? No it was definitely a prank. I searched for some hint of amusement

on the doctors face but found none.

"Very funny how much did James pay to tell you that?" I asked a hint of panic in my voice.

The doctor stared at me. "Katie as of tomorrow you are dead you will no longer see your family or James again. Peacekeepers and capitol officials are on there way over here to come and transport you to your new home." The doctor said still without amusement.

I started getting panicked. Was this a dream? It definitely had to be a dream. There was no such thing as district zero.

Suddenly the room was flooded with peacekeepers. They came in through the windows through the door like a giant wave that couldn't be stopped.

One came up to me and handed me a pill. I laughed why would I take it. Another peacekeeper then held my mouth open and pushed it down my throat. Scared of what the pill would do I tried to throw it back up receiving a slap to the face from a peacekeeper.

"It will cure you in about ten minutes. The capitol only wants healthy and fit _contestants_." The 'doctor' told me.

Peacekeepers started rolling my bed out of the room and down the hall. Confused and scared I closed my eyes and tried to wake up.

The peacekeepers then knocked me on the head and I returned to the darkness.

I woke up groggy in a bed that certainly wasn't mine. I got up and saw the scars all over my arms. The memories of the fire, the kiss, and the weird doctor and peacekeepers all came flooding back. I got out of the bed to see a small room. It was a plain room with gray walls. A small couch seemed to be the only other furniture in the room. Confused I walked over to the door. Opening it up I saw a man there. He wore a green pin stripe suit. He had sun glasses on even though he was inside. The scariest thing though was he stood in front of the door with a giant gun in his hands.

When he noticed I was there he pushed me back into my room. "Stay in there!" he barked. "The train will arrive at district zero soon."

**Hi so what did you think? Was it great or terrible? Should I drop it or continue it? Please review and tell me what you think.**


End file.
